


Dragonia: Le Retour de la reine noire

by Darkfyra



Series: Dragonia [1]
Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Je ne sais pas du tout comment tag, OC-Aeria Shadeweaver, apprécie les commentaires, enfant de Spyro- Fyra Flaminglight, existe t-il encore un fandom Spyro?, hésite si ça vaut la peine d’être continué, la titulaire Reine Noire- Tenebra Shadeweaver, le couple de héros rendus adulte, malédiction de l'ombre, post DOTD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfyra/pseuds/Darkfyra
Summary: Quelques années avaient passés depuis la victoire contre Malefor et la reconstruction du monde, mais quand la fille de nos deux héros se retrouve atteint d'une terrible malédiction, ils découvrent que malgré la fin heureuse apparente, une Reine Noire oubliée depuis des années attend lentement son retour et un continent dont toutes traces fut effacées de l'histoire refait surface.
Relationships: Cynder/Spyro the Dragon
Series: Dragonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002249





	1. Prologue: La chute de la reine noire

Dragonia: Le Retour de la Reine Noire  
Première fic donc essayez d'être indulgents, merci  
  
Prologue  
  
Jamais tu ne me tueras Lenea! disait la sombre dragonne, l'antique Reine noire avant que je tente de l'anéantir et elle avait raison. Chaque attaque ou le moindre souffle était évité avec aisance par la forme de la dragonne d’ébène qui se dissipait sous forme d’ombre. Par contre de mon côté, les blessures ne cessaient de s'accumuler et sous la souffrance et la perte de sang, ma vue se brouillait. C’était désespéré, je le savais, il s’avérerait impossible d’éveiller ce qui pourrait rester de ma meilleure amie dans ce démon de ténèbres et de mort. Le désir restait pourtant de la sauver en espérant vainement de la raisonner, ou de périr en essayant.  
  
Les deux dragonnes s'affrontaient depuis un long moment déjà, pendant qu'hors de cette sombre et profonde caverne, un raid se déroulait dans le temple, là où les oeufs dont celui de la dragonne violette claire dénommée Lenea se trouvait en attente d’un grand évènement qu’on nommait l’année du dragon. Cet affrontement avait commencé quand la grande dragonne noire, qui se nommait Tenebra était entrée sans invitation dans sa grotte et lui avais demandée d'un air menaçant où se trouvait l’œuf si important pour la prophétie.  
N'obtenant pas la moindre réponse, par rage, comme elle venait d'être informée un instant plus tôt par le bras droit de son compagnon que le partenaire de cette peste, le gardien du feu Ignitus s'était enfui avec l’œuf prophétique puis s'était terré on ne sait où. La sinistre wyrm ne put que penser à se venger sur la compagne de ce gardien pour le faire souffrir. Heureusement, elle avait reçue une information cruciale d'un singe qu'elle détestait et qu’elle aurait aimer pouvoir abattre, mais n'en avait à sa grande frustration pas le droit, elle devait obéir aux ordres de l'armée noire après tout et ils avaient besoin de ce foutu macaque. L'ennui, ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter le dévorer éventuellement, mais le fait qu'il était parvenu à voler un œuf dans le bain de sang qu'était devenue cette année du dragon, fit qu'elle se ravisa en reprenant son calme tant bien que mal.  
  
La rencontre qui aurait pu mal tournée se déroula comme suis, «Bien, tu me réjouis Gaul», avait-elle congratulé le grand singe mauve pourvu d'une armure, «mais j'aurais préférée», sa voix devint sèche et emplie de venin, que tu empêche le gardien du feu de s'enfuir avec l’œuf violet! Le chef de l'armée noire toujours si impassible avait reculé de quelques pas, la terrifiante reine noire étant la seule qu'il craignait a part le maître noir en personne. Les singes étant peureux et facilement impressionnables, c'était assez facile de les terrifier et il lui avait dit alors pour sauver sa peau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps puisqu’à son arrivée, il s'était déjà enfui avec.  
  
En entendant ses mots, cet échec la plongea dans une rage si intense qu'elle s'envola a toute vitesse, en prenant soin de se mouvoir en ombre pour se camoufler aux regards potentiels, pour aller rendre une petite visite a la compagne de ce gardien du feu. Cette rencontre qui s’avérerait fatale comme elle avait pour but de le faire souffrir en la tuant.  
En la voyant arrivée, la pauvre dragonne d'un violet clair ne put que reculée de plusieurs pas apeurée, sentant sa mort approcher. L’horreur fut telle qu'elle se défendit a peine, du moins semblait-il, une réticence transparaissait dans ses coups. Il était fort probable qu’elle espérait vainement que peut être la faible et douce qu'elle fut par le passé revienne, mais c’était trop tard. Cette dragonne était morte, elle avait périe le jour où on l'avais exilée.  
Elle n'envoyait que des coups désespérés, mais faibles et fut aisément mise hors de combat, si on pouvait appeler cette boucherie un combat évidemment, c'était assez pitoyable à voir. Alors que son ennemie gisait sur le sol ensanglantée, couvert de lacérations et la respiration rendue difficile par l'accumulation des diverses plaies et le souffle d'ombre qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires, ses pattes tordues et fracturées l'empêchant de se relever, elle s'en approcha lentement, profitant de sa faiblesse et savourant le fait que bientôt elle serait morte. Malgré tout, elle voulait faire durer le plaisir avant de l'achever, donc elle lui dit alors d'un ton moqueur.  
  
\- «Bientôt tu mourras douce Lenea, chère amie», cracha t-elle avec moquerie pour lui montrer que l'ancienne elle avait périe il y a longtemps et que maintenant elle ne la percevait plus qu'avec haine. «Par contre, je veux te faire savoir qu'un des œufs nous appartient et que celui ou celle qui va éclore libérera le maître noir. J'ai aussi le regret de t'annoncer que tout les autres œufs sont en miettes». Elle se délecta du regard désespéré et horrifié de sa rivale et des larmes coulant de son seul œil encore intact qui n'était plus qu'une fente se refermant lentement alors que celle-ci sombrait dans l'inconscience, l’autre disparaissant sous une couche de sang empêchant d’en voir les dommages où on ne lisait que de l'horreur et de l'incompréhension.  
  
Mais avant de pouvoir lui donner le coup de grâce, son maudit compagnon aux écailles de flammes, qui revenait de placer l’œuf sacré en sûreté et qui essayait de trouver si sa compagne vivait toujours. N'étant jamais revenue au temple, surtout après une telle tragédie, il fit irruption avec le mince espoir, malheureusement vain en regardant avec horreur sa compagne agonisante et avec rage la sombre wyrm, ce qui l’amena à se détourner de la dragonne agonisante pour lui faire face.  
  
Ne perdant pas sa contenance, elle lui dit alors d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
\- «Alors, mon cher tas de flammes, tu es venu me voir exécuter ta douce compagne», espérant le faire souffrir au maximum et ricanant de le voir fulminer. «Perdre ta douce moitié comme j'ai PERDUE», elle hurla ce mot, «le mien, emprisonné dans le puits des âmes par votre faute, saleté de gardien! À cause de vous, je suis seule pour élever notre fille!», rugis t-elle. Elle rajouta alors, avec fureur, «D’ailleurs, ou est-elle? Que lui avez vous fait!? »  
  
«C'était la seule solution», répondit-il, «il était trop dangereux, aussi pour ta fille, je préfère la savoir loin de ton ignoble influence. Tu aurais pu être parmi nous, entraîner des jeunes dragons à ton savoir sur les ombres, mais non il a fallu que tu t'amourache de ce sale démon. Il t'offrait plus de puissance et des savoirs interdits, d'autres usages obscurs de ton pouvoir et tu es tombée en son emprise, tu aurais pu rester une formidable gardienne des ombres au lieu d'être bannie a jamais de Warfang et considéré comme une criminelle, tu aurais été aimée et respectée, pas crainte et haïe en tant que la sinistre Reine Noire» On voyait la déception dans le ton du grand dragon de feu et de la tristesse. Même si cette époque lui manquait un peu, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière ayant choisie cette voie il y a des années et lui rétorqua alors.  
  
\- «Peu importe, je suis bien plus forte maintenant que je l'étais alors et je ne regrette aucunement mon choix. De toute façon», elle eue un rictus mauvais, «tu as du voir notre victoire dans ton si précieux temple, chef des gardiens, alors finalement choisir le côté sombre a valu la peine.» Elle ponctua ses mots en enfonçant nonchalamment sa queue effilée et particulièrement tranchante dans le cœur de Lenea, puis regarda la vie quittée le regard de la dragonne violette en la fixant dans les yeux pour savourer son désarroi et la retira brusquement pendant que sa victime s'effondrait morte, sa queue brillant alors d'un éclat vermeil et elle ria sadiquement.  
  
Profitant de sa victoire et de l'épouvante sur le nouveau veuf, elle ne put éviter de se faire pousser brutalement contre la paroi de la grotte alors que le dragon de feu se jetait avec fureur sur elle, juste derrière le cadavre de la dragonne d'améthyste. Mus par une rage intense, il invoqua alors un pouvoir venant du fond des âges lié au Chroniqueur, un pouvoir puissant, mais peu stable qui pouvait échouer à tout moment. La manière avec laquelle il y était parvenu ne pouvait s’expliquer et une fois le pouvoir manifesté, il était aussitôt disparu. Une énergie bleutée avec des reflets orangés enveloppa lentement la sombre reine a partir de sa queue jusqu'à sa tête la paralysant peu à peu et lui causant une horrible douleur alors que le cristal dont la teinte était d’un orange clair la recouvrait. Malgré tout, alors qu'il ne restait que la tête non encore transformée, elle parvint à l'invectiver et le maudire lui et sa lignée, sentant ses forces l'abandonner et son corps se figer même de l'intérieur rendant sa respiration ardue, c'était sa fin, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas partir sans causer une souffrance de plus.  
  
\- «Tu paieras pour cela, toi et ta lignée. Car quand un violet naîtra, en ayant la couleur, mais non les pouvoirs, ma malédiction frappera. Du jour, douceur et bonté sera, elle cracha à ses mots ne voulant pas se rappeler comment elle avait été par le passé, sa voix devenait plus faible, sifflante et elle commençait à étouffer alors que le cristal atteignait sa gorge, mais malgré la souffrance agonisante, elle continua.  
  
\- Alors que de la nuit, un être vil, une ombre étant mienne, tu auras!». Elle eue un regard dément et ricana pendant que le cristal la figeait totalement et que de la démente dragonne noire, après avoir dit ces terribles mots, il ne reste plus qu'une statue inerte dans une grotte puant la mort. Mais sa malédiction proférée alors allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses...


	2. Dragonia: Le retour de la reine noire chapitre 1: la naissance de Fyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment ou Fyra nait semblant parfaitement normale.....hahaha..non. Vous verrez....

Dragonia: Le Retour de La Reine Noire chapitre 1: La Naissance de Fyra

Plusieurs années passèrent depuis le début de la paix qui avait succédé à la défaite de Malefor, le maître noir et une nouvelle année du dragon commençait et avec elle un nouvel espoir pour la race, même si les plus vieux dragons et les gardiens survivants craignait que le temple bâti il y a quelques années en l'honneur de Spyro et de Cynder et de leurs exploits, au cœur même de Warfang soit également attaqué. Par contre, malgré cette inquiétude, des jeunes couples de dragons, peut-être une centaine tout au plus, plusieurs pour une raison compréhensible avait refuser de leur confier leurs œufs, les plaies étant encore douloureuses surveillait leur couvée attendant avec impatience le moment de leur éclosion. Pour un certain vieux dragon de glace arrogant, ce désir était exacerbé par son souhait éventuel d'avoir un apprenti éventuel pour lui succéder en tant que gardien de la glace, souhait que partageais aussi ses confrères. La majorité de ces œufs n'allait éclore que dans quelques jours ou même quelques semaines à part quelques rares exceptions dont la future progéniture de nos deux héros faisaient parti.

En tout quatre œufs éclorent ce jour-là, mais le plus étrange était le second œuf des héros eux-mêmes, qui était sur le point de devenir parents, même si l'une souffrant d'insécurité due à son passé craignait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Sa couleur était d'un violet inhabituel ressemblant de manière troublante à celui d'un violet malgré que la teinte en était légèrement plus sombre, ce qui pouvait aussi être indicatif d'un dragon de poison, l'autre plus normal était d'un jaune mêlé d'un rouge orangé, ce qui pouvait signifier autant un dragon de feu que de foudre. Tout deux se trouvaient couvés sous le corps de la dragonne d'ébène qui attendait le retour de son compagnon qui était parti en chasse, sa seule compagnie étant hélas à son grand désarroi, une petite libellule énervante qui voletait d’œuf en œuf et qui s'amusait à donner de petits coups sur les œufs puis faire:

« Hého y a quelqu'un là dedans? », puis s'éloignant quand il s'agitait doucement puis recommençait au prochain laissant échapper des soupirs d'exaspération aux dragons présents, échappant habilement aux coups de mâchoires des divers dragons ou à leurs coups de queue ou parfois de pattes puis lassé partit à toute vitesse en criant:

« Je vais devenir un oncle! » Proche de l'oreille de toutes les grandes créatures reptiliennes allongées un peu partout ou s'y promenant. Il fut arrêté sec par un grondement sourd provenant de Cynder qui fit mine de le happer et balbutia:

« J'y peux rien, ne me mange pas, dragonne maléfique, je suis seulement excité de savoir que je vais avoir un neveu, car j'imagine que ce seras un mâle non, sinon je me retrouve avec une seconde dragonne psychotique », il voleta autour, « aller éclot! » La dragonne noire soupira et dit alors:

« Ce n'est pas en leur donnant de petits coups et en leurs disant d'éclore que ça vas advenir plus vite », disait t- elle en le sermonnant, mais cachant un léger fou rire de le voir agir ainsi. Même si vus le temps que l’un des œufs prenait à éclore, cela devenait inquiétant. Le jaune lui se craquelait déjà par contre. Heureusement, un bruit d'aile venant du balcon du temple l'arracha à ses pensées, ce qui fit que du même coup Sparx se désintéressa des œufs pour voler à toute vitesse vers le balcon ou venait d'atterrir Spyro avec deux moutons et une créature féline avec des aspects reptiliens, quadrupède et assez grande sur son dos, que l'on nommait un felidrac. Bien évidemment, la petite libellule jaune voleta excitée et admirant la taille de la plus grosse prise en disant:

« T'es sur que t'as pu soulever cela c'est immense et...terrifiant », un léger tremblement l'agita.

Le jeune dragon violet qui avait pris de l'envergure et en vieillissant était devenu mieux bâti et ses écailles plus vives, ria à ses propos:

« Bah, ce n'est qu'un gros chat, rien de bien résistant à la puissance d'un dragon et d'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher, notre couvée pourrait éclore à tout moment et je ne veux pas manquer cela, j'espère seulement que je ferais un bon père. »

N'ayant pas grandi parmi les dragons, il gardait une crainte d'ignorer comment en élever un. Après ses mots, il partit le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait accrochant accidentellement une jeune adulte argentée et violette sombre, qui était devenue gardienne du vent l'année de leur retour à Warfang, 10 ans plus tôt. Celle-ci lui dit alors avec une légère pointe d'irritation:

« Tu aurais pu faire attention, à moins que tu es été trop distraits pour me remarquer. » À ses mots, on attendit un petit gloussement de la lanterne volante, « on dirait que la petite princesse sombre est de mauvais poil », ce qui fit réagir brutalement la jeune femelle qui fit mine de le dévorer en claquant des mâchoires.

« Cessez de m'appeler ainsi et j'imagine que tu sais ce surnom à force de voleter autour des têtes des autres dragons, je sais ce qu'il pense derrière mon dos, Aeria la sorcière, fille de démon, celle qu'on aurait du laisser périr », elle se tourna vers Spyro avec son long cou fin avec des cornes longues et mortellement acérées d'un noir profond et ce regard doré qui semblait si terrifiant et à la fois si familier, ce qui le fit déglutir, lui donnant une impression de déjà vu et Sparx alla se cacher derrière les cornes de Spyro, «C'est une belle couvée, mais j'ai le regrets de t'annoncer qu'un feu noir ronge l'autre de l'intérieur. » Elle claqua sa queue, puis s'en alla sans en dire plus.

Sparx grommela alors en sortant de sa cachette:

« Pourquoi faut il que je tombe toujours sur les dragonnes psychotiques, moi, ça pourrait pas être, je sais pas une jolie dragonne sans aucune envie de te bouffer et sans comportement terrifiant. » Il radota ainsi pendant quelques temps avant de se rendre compte que son frère était déjà parti:

« Hé attend moi! » Il voleta à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre et voir enfin que l’œuf s'agitait.

D'abord une petite tête, fine et clairement féminine pourvue de quatre minuscules cornes noires et légèrement recourbées vers l'arrière en émergea, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur un violet clair avec un iris étrangement doré pour quelques secondes pour passer soudain au vert clair, puis le reste de la coquille se craquela libérant d'abord des ailes, pour l'instant disproportionnées par rapport à son corps, dont la membrane était d'un noir pâle, qui s'assombrirait en vieillissant, mais pourvue de lame sur le bord des ailes héritée de sa mère, à part cela le seul autre élément en provenant était la grande lame fine au bout de sa queue à part cela sa musculature, le positionnement des pics, sa couleur et la longueur des pattes, qui était moins longue que celle de la sinueuse dragonne noire la faisait ressembler un peu plus à son père qu'au premier abord. Totalement sortie de l’œuf, elle gisait les quatre pattes en l'air incapable de se relever, pendant que Sparx voletait autour en faisant des oh et des ah de ravissement en disant si être aussi adorable pouvait tuer, je le serais déjà.

La joie n'était pas terminé, car le second œuf se craquela complètement libérant une petite dragonne d'un jaune clair, qui ressemblait en tout points à sa sœur hormis que ses cornes étaient d'un violet clair et la pointe de sa queue était d'un violet clair et avait vaguement la forme d'un éclair et le ventre et ce qu'on voyait lorsque que celle-ci tenta de se dégager en poussant les fragments de la coquille avec une de ses ailes étaient d'un rouge-orangé. Également, l’iris était vert comme celui de sa sœur, mais le reste de l’œil était blanc.

Sparx soupira, il s'était trompé, mais la déception ne dura pas car les jumelles étaient mignonnes, même s’il laissa échapper d’un ton moqueur:

« Peut-être que la prochaine couvée sera la bonne, mais je deviens bel et bien oncle de deux adorables nièces. Hé, Spyro, Cynder, je peux choisir le nom de l’une d’elle? »

Ce fut la dragonne d’ombre qui répondit en soupirant alors que le violet gloussait amusé:

« Bon d’accord, mais rien de stupide »

La petite libellule observa les deux dragonettes pour se décider de choisir la petite jaune, « Je pense que je nommerais celle-là, Electryn, bah quoi, on dirais une dragonne de foudre plus yn de Cynder, je trouvais ça bien, tu en pense quoi petit frère? »

Le dragon violet resta silencieux quelques instants, encore tourmenté par les propos étranges de la dragonne d’argent, puis sourit avec un air distrait avant de répondre:

« Oui, ça me plait, même si on ne peut encore savoir vraiment quel est son élément. »  
Cynder acquiesça également tout en observant avec un soupçon d’inquiétude son compagnon, mais pensant que ce serait peut-être juste due au stress d’être soudain parent, elle repoussa cette pensée que quelque chose n’allait pas.

C’était effectivement le cas, car le dragon violet avait un regard vague et troublé en voyant la petite dragonne violette sombre et noire, feu noir était un terme désignant le souffle d’ombre d’un dragon des ténèbres qui ressemblait vaguement à des flammes et le nom lui vint alors, clair et limpide.  
« Je nommerai la seconde, Fyra, car c’est la flamme naissante d’une nouvelle ère » Il préféra taire la vraie raison, peinant à la comprendre lui-même, hormis le message clair qu’une noirceur la corrompait.

Cynder en parut surprise, ses couleurs n’étaient certainement pas celles d’une dragonne de feu, mais elle se contenta de dire doucement:

« Qu’en pense, ma petite Fyra? « La seule réponse fut un pépiement joyeux avant de bailler comme sa petite sœur et s’enrouler sur elle-même en se collant contre sa mère. Par contre, le trouble de savoir si elle s’en montrerait digne la taraudait et pour calmer ses craintes et les endormir, elle chanta doucement une berceuse de son invention:

« Dort, alors que je suis près de toi  
Je veillerai, que rien à toi ne t’arrive  
Que nul ténèbres sur vous ne sévisse  
Que les ancêtres veillent  
Et tes songes t’émerveillent  
Et que par les lunes célestes, vous soyez bercer »

Les deux dragonnettes et leurs parents s’endormirent doucement ignorant le sort terrible qui attendait l’une des petites et la conséquence de n’avoir rien dit. Au même moment, d’autres nouveaux parents dormaient enroulés autour de dragonnets, dont un bleu et blanc qui avait été nommé Boreas et une femelle vert pâle et brun clair qu’on nomma Kaya. Les autres dragons s’endormirent autour des œufs n’étant pas encore prêt à éclore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, je ne fais que les réécrire avant de les poster, si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, je serai ravie de les répondre ou d'en discuter. Je n'en dirai pas plus, j'imagine que vous vous questionner déjà sur la couleur de Fyra et la nature de cette noirceur et qui est Aeria.


	3. Dragonia chapitre 3: La légende de la Reine Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vérité peut être dur à avaler surtout quand ça concerne une dragonette tout juste née et une légende d'une Reine dont l'existence est perçue désormais comme un mythe s'avère bien plus qu'un simple conte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ignore si qui que ce soit me lit, j'ai souvent l'impression que la commu Spyro francophone n'existe plus. J'ignore ce qu'on peut en penser ni ce que je peux améliorer et ça m'inquiète.

DRAGONIA :Le Retour De La Reine Noire  
Chapitre : 3  
La Légende De La Reine Noire

La journée commença d’une bien terrible façon alors qu’un garde vint chercher les deux parents en leur demandant d’apporter leurs petits, mais avec emphase sur la petite violette prétextant que ça la concernait.  
Comment est-ce possible, se demandait le jeune père, comment une dragonette tout juste née pouvait être impliqué, il gardait vif l’horreur mentale de sa vision et espérait que ce n’était pas elle, qu’on se trompait.  
Quand à la mère, elle se sentait troublée, après tout ce temps à combattre en tant que Terreur des Cieux puis pour sauver le monde, elle aurait souhaitée qu’on la laisse vivre en paix sans rien pour troubler.  
Le garde qui était un jeune dragon de feu, leur promit qu’on allait tout leur expliquer rendu là, mais qu’ils étaient mieux d’accepter que ce qu’ils entendraient ne serait pas très réjouissant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une bibliothèque remplie de parchemins remplis de la culture, du savoir et de l’histoire de la race draconique qu’ils durent ignorer malgré le choc de Spyro de voir tant de parchemins et de livres sur une espèce dont à une autre époque, il ignorait faire partie.

«C’est certain que pour tout dragon, une telle quantité de savoir est impressionnant, mais...les connaissances que les gardiens veulent vous transmettre.. il fit une pause, visiblement troublée, ne sont pas des plus roses. C’est par ici.» Il leur montra une section dans l’ombre éloignée tout au fond où les gardiens étaient rassemblés.

Le jeune garde les quitta alors, les laissant seuls à attendre que les gardiens parlent, tous avaient un air sombre n’augurant rien de bon.

«Oula, j’espère que ce n’est pas moi qui les rend de si mauvaise humeur, promit je ne jouerai plus avec leurs queues», lança Sparx avant de voleter pour se cacher derrière Spyro.

Tous l’ignorèrent, puis la plus jeune des gardiens s’avança, il s’agissait de la dragonne d’argent qu’il avait accroché accidentellement et qui lui avait dit des propos étranges, «Comme je suis responsable d’avoir informer de ce destin visant votre fille, je pense qu’il serait mieux que ce soit moi qui débute.

Pour commencer, il me faut d’abord vous raconter une légende qu’il se peut que l’on refuse de croire», avec son vent, elle amena à elle un livre qui semblait assez ancien d’une bonne taille d’un noir profond couvert de fines runes en draconique qu’elle ouvrit sur le sol devant tout le monde et commença à lire :

«Il y a des millénaires de cela dans une cité nommée Dragonia où vivait un peuple de dragons de vent, de poison, de peur et même de ténèbres, c’était une période où les dragons obscurs comme on les nommait alors n’avait pas la sinistre réputation qu’on leur connait aujourd’hui, une dragonne noire, fille du gardien des ténèbres de cette lointaine époque et descendante d’une puissante lignée que l’on nommait les Shadeweaver, trahit un jour les siens lorsqu'elle se mit à étudier des savoirs interdits sur l’élément des ténèbres et en fit usage, même si personne ne sut ce qui s’était vraiment produit, il restait que son apprenti en tant que gardienne des ténèbres avait été tué. Par châtiment pour cet acte, elle fut exilée par les gardiens de l’époque et pendant une longue période, elle ne revint pas.

Malheureusement, pendant son long exil, elle s’était alliée avec le sinistre maître noir, lui-même, qui lui avais appris nombre de savoirs obscurs et revint plus âgée et plus puissante pour se venger avec ses nouvelles connaissances et tint siège pendant des mois sur la cité où elle se déclara en honneur de celui qui la conduirait à la gloire, Reine Noire. Nul ne sait vraiment, si le terrible violet l’aimait vraiment où s’il ne faisait que profiter de son ambition dévorante à ses propres fins, mais dans touts les récits, même les plus farfelus, c’est ainsi qu’on la désigne. La guerre fut féroce, mais ultimement vaine, car par sa puissance et l’aide des Ombres, des faux violets lui étant complètement voués, qui étaient si semblables à des violets authentiques que nombres véritables périrent confondus avec ces monstres, Dragonia tomba.

Suite à cela, elle aida le maître noir en secret dans ses sombres plans jusqu’à disparaître soudain, apparemment enfin défaite, mais il est dit que la Reine des ténèbres ne serait apparemment pas vraiment morte et qu’elle reviendrait un jour pour se venger de la lignée l’ayant vaincue.»

Les deux parents ne surent quoi penser de l’histoire qu’on venait de leur conter, Cynder de son côté troublée et horrifiée non seulement par la révélation qu’il y avait bel et bien eu des dragons de ses éléments qu’elle croyait seulement issu de la magie noire l’ayant corrompue par le passé, mais qu’une des leurs les avaient trahis et causés leur perte. Spyro, lui, se demandant en quoi cette histoire concernait leur fille et concerné par l’idée que des faux violets corrompus étaient la cause de la perte de sa race draconique..une telle chose semblait impossible et il dit alors, doutant de la légende qu’Aeria venait de raconter.

«Cette histoire de dragonne des ténèbres qui crée des dragons violets artificiels et d’une puissance si grande qu’elle peut détruire sans laisser le moindre survivant me semble trop étrange..trop impossible...comment peux t-on créer des violets, même artificiel et en quoi cela concerne notre fille?» Cela semblait n’être qu’une légende expliquant d’ou provenait l’animosité envers les dragons sombres, un simple conte.

La dragonne d’argent ne s’étonna nullement de leur réaction à cette histoire, elle-même admettait que cela semblait peu crédible...malgré que c’était la triste vérité même si certains aspects en étaient certainement exagérés et elle leurs dit alors, attristée par ce qu’elle devait leur dire.

«J’allais y venir, je sais très bien que cette histoire est dure à croire, mais cette Reine de la légende est des plus réelle tout comme ses actes et malheureusement, cette même dragonne lui à laisser ce qui semble être une malédiction qui la corrompra, je suis vraiment désolé de vous le dire.... mais .. sa voix brisa n’aimant pas ce qu’elle devait annoncer .. la seule façon d’éviter cela est de la tuer avant que la corruption commence à la consumer»

«QUOI!», rugit alors Spyro, ses yeux blanchissant progressivement alors que les ténèbres commençaient à recouvrir ses écailles violettes, comment peux tu dire cela, je refuse d’accepter qu’elle soit condamnée .. jamais .. sa voix sous la rage se déformait .. je ne vous laisserai la tuer! De l’énergie violette commença à se former entre ses mâchoires indiquant le rayon d’aether sombre qu’il s’apprêtait à envoyer.

Heureusement, avant que Spyro puisse projeter le rayon potentiellement mortel contre Aeria, il fut maîtrisé par les trois gardiens et quelques gardes qui l'assommèrent, avant de le traîner hors de la bibliothèque où ils étaient rassemblés.

Cynder voyant cela cria :

«Où l’amenez-vous? C’était un accident, il était seulement énervé par le fait qu’à cause d’une malédiction, on lui déclare et à moi également, que notre enfant à peine née est condamnée et doit être abattue.»

Enfin un des gardiens parla et une grande tristesse se voyait dans son regard tout autant qu’un air résigné, il s’agissait du chef actuel des gardiens, Terrador.

«Il va être amener en exil dans un continent lointain si ancien qu’aucune carte ne le montre, je sais et je te comprends de trouver cela cruel, mais il a failli tuer l’un des nôtres, par accident je te l’accorde, mais c’est le protocole dans ces circonstances. Ne pense pas que ça nous plait de faire une telle chose.»

À ses mots, la dragonne noire était horrifiée que l’on puisse se soucier aussi peu qu’on avait tenter de tuer un dragonnet tout juste sorti de l’oeuf et plus du fait que par frustration justifiée, le père aille tenter d’attaquer un gardien et rétorqua :

«Comment osez-vous, comment pouvez-vous, vous montrer aussi monstrueux? Une brume sombre l’enveloppait peu à peu alors que sa rage augmentait, elle et Spyro avaient fait confiance aux gardiens et voilà comment on les remerciait. Vous n’êtes que des lâches ayant peur d’un bébé et d’une dragonne morte depuis des années, en effet, elle savait que la Reine Noire n’était pas un mythe car à l’époque ou elle était la terreur des cieux, certains membres de l’armée noire en parlaient parfois avec ferveur, ce qui n’amenait que sa rage que ce ne soit pas elle qu’on admirait tant.  
Le grand dragon de terre et même les deux autres gardiens plus âgés restèrent bouche bées, même Volteer qui normalement pouvaient dialoguer pendant des heures ne s’attendant pas à se faire traiter de monstre pour un acte horrible mais nécessaire , mais enfin quelqu’un parla, c’était la dragonne d’argent, Aeria, la seule qui semblait désolée par la situation, même si il serait faux de penser que les autres dragons n’en étaient pas affectés, seulement ils restaient dans un silence honteux, sous le choc et blessés :

«Calme toi, Cynder, je te rassure malgré la dureté de la chose, je ne pense pas que de leur point de vue, ils sont des monstres. Je sais que j’ai dis que la seule manière de sauver Fyra d’une malédiction qui ne lui sera que tourments jusqu’à sa chute prochaine dans les ténèbres est de la tuer, mais c'est simplement que personne ne sait comment briser une telle malédiction car toutes les mentions des Ombres dans les livres et divers mythes rendent clair qu’ils sont tous devenus fous. Un réel regret se lisait dans son regard, comme si d’une certaine manière, elle se sentait responsable de cette situation, puis d’une voix plus confiante, elle repris :

«Je comprend Spyro de m’en avoir voulu, même si la vérité était dur à avaler, c’était mieux que lui donner de faux espoirs quand on la savait condamnée, malgré tout il reste une infime possibilité de la sauver, mais j’aime mieux qu’on soit seule pour en discuter.»

La gardienne du vent se rapprocha alors plus près de Cynder et lui fit signe de la suivre dans une autre pièce suffisamment éloignée pour être éloignée des autres gardiens, elles arrivèrent alors dans une petite salle dont l’état poussiéreux indiquait qu’elle n’avait pas du servir depuis longtemps et vide qui était sensée servir normalement si des dragons invités venaient au temple et elle s’allongea auprès de la dragonne d’ébène.  
Qui pour le moment comme Sparx qui n’avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre Spyro et restait entre ses cornes, ne comprenait pas pourquoi malgré son manque très clair de sentiment pour la situation, elle voulait soudainement l’aider.

«Je me demande pourquoi tu veux m’aidé alors que pour mon compagnon tu n’a pas même pas levé la griffe, qu’est-ce qui t’as rendue aussi altruiste soudainement?» C’était des plus étrange en effet et elle regarda la dragonne argentée et violette rester silencieuse visiblement troublée signe que quelque chose la tracassait.

Cela pris quelques secondes avant qu’Aeria daigne répondre enfin, elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à une telle question et elle tenta de choisir soigneusement ses mots et rester vague pour révéler le moins possible à son sujet, surtout le fait que la fameuse Reine de la légende qu’elle avait contée était sa propre mère ou son tourment intérieur avec ses propres origines obscures, ça personne à part les gardiens ne devaient le savoir et elle dit alors d’une voix visiblement encore secouée :

«Heuh, hé bien, disons que, je n’aurais pu rien faire pour empêcher que l’on amène ton compagnon, c’était idiot comme paroles pensait-elle, mais avouer s’être figé de peur restait honteux, le rayon de convexité venant vers elle lui avait fait croire l’espace d’un instant que sa dernière heure était venue. Par contre, continua t-elle, je crois que je pourrais parvenir à sauver Fyra, mais pour cela, tu devra me la laisser le temps que j’y parvienne.

À ses mots, la dragonne d’ébène montra les crocs et gronda en protégeant ses filles de son corps, refusant qu’on lui prenne l’une d’entre elle, même si elle était condamnée, l’idée de l’abandonner ainsi l’horrifiait.

Aeria sembla réaliser le tourment qui affectait Cynder et rétorqua pour la rassurer:

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te la retirer et encore moins ton autre fille, tu es toujours leur mère, mais pour l’aider il faudra que je puisse surveiller son état, j’espère que tu comprend. Je te la rendrai ensuite dès que ce sera possible. »

Avant que la dragonne noire puisse réagir, une petite libellule se fit entendre avec un ton empli de méfiance, « Tu es certaine que tu peux lui faire confiance, elle à laissé mon frère et ton compagnon être exilé on te rappelle. Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

La dragonne de vent peina à trouver les mots adéquats pour s’expliquer, ils avaient raison, c’était de sa faute, malgré tout, elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. Elle avait pensé un instant bref par miséricorde de la laisser rejoindre son compagnon en exil et ainsi vérifier s’il restait du savoir sur les ombres ou si les rumeurs fréquentes sur un mystérieux culte étaient vraies, mais elle s’était ressaisie et une pensée lui vint alors, il y avait peut-être une possibilité de faire les deux.

Elle rétorqua alors avec conviction d’avoir trouvé un bon compromis, ça ne changerais pas la méfiance à son égard, mais au moins cela prouverait son honnêteté dans le désir de la sauver:

« Il y aurait une autre possibilité que je crois te plaira bien plus, par contre, j’ignore si les autres gardiens l’accepteraient, ce serait un exil temporaire et volontaire de ma part qui me permettra de chercher comment la sauver, mais aussi te permettre de retrouver ton compagnon. »

Cynder fut troublée par cette décision soudaine ne s’y attendant aucunement, c’était mieux que l’alternative, mais dans chaque cas cela impliquait quitter Warfang et les terres draconiques pour peut-être ne jamais y revenir et elle rétorqua,

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène à vouloir prendre un tel risque soudainement, tu ne me dit pas tout. »

La dragonne d’argent baissa la tête en évitant de croiser son regard avant de répondre:

« En effet, mais il est mieux que nul ne le sache, mais je peux au moins t’avouer qu’on est pas si différentes l’une de l’autre. Je ne peut te dire par contre, ce que ça signifie. » Le malaise de ses propres origines était trop inconfortable pour qu’elle le dévoile, sa mère avait servi celui qui en avait fait un pantin et le risque lui semblait trop grand de l’admettre.

La dragonne noire hésita pendant quelques instants, le savoir qu’il lui faudrait amener ses dragonnets avec elle dans ce continent potentiellement dangereux ne lui plaisait guère, mais vus qu’on désirait tuer sa petite Fyra, laisser l’une d’entre elles ou les deux au Temple ne pouvait que lui déplaire, aussi il serait possible de surveiller la gardienne du vent pour s’assurer qu’elle soit digne de confiance, malgré son apparente sincérité, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver louche.

Elles attendirent que les gardiens plus âgés soient profondément endormis et s’éclipsèrent hors du temple pour s’envoler vers ce continent, peut-être étais-ce vain, qu’il n’y avait rien, mais s’il restait une possibilité autant la prendre.


	4. Dragonia: Le retour de la Reine Noire chapitre 2: Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le secret non révélé de Spyro est enfin discuter, un rêve horrible annonce le destin tragique qui attend la pauvre Fyra et une longue discussion s'ensuit.

Chapitre 2 :Révélation

Dans la nuit qui suivit, le nouveau père peinait à dormir et s’agitait dans son sommeil en proie à un terrible cauchemar causé par son terrible secret.

Dans ce rêve, il voyait les terres draconiques anéanties par une version adulte au regard dément de l'une de ses filles, mais plus sombre d’aspect et d’écailles. Des ténèbres évoquant de gigantesques ailes noires enveloppaient le monde dans un voile de noirceur dessinant la forme d’un dragon noir. Soudain tout devint sombre et il se réveilla en sursaut prenant par surprise sa compagne qui dormait à ses côtés et ses nouvelles nées le regardant avec inquiétude, proche des larmes.

«Que ce passe t-il, Spyro? Tu semble agité.», lui demanda alors sa compagne aux écailles d’ébènes perturbée par le trouble qui semblait affecter le dragon violet à son réveil.

Le jeune adulte ne répondit pas, craignant sa réaction s’il lui révélait le contenu de son rêve, juste y penser le terrifiait ayant vue sa Fyra corrompue, mais loué soit les ancêtres, pas sa Electryn, les voir les deux l'aurait démoli mentalement et un dragon inconnu qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais il se ressaisit alors pour se rassurer lui-même en décidant de quand même lui expliquer espérant secrètement que ce n’était rien d’important et sans signification.

Il se décida enfin à lui parler essayant de maîtriser les frissons le parcourant vu le contenu de ce rêve :

« J’ai eu un terrible cauchemar concernant l'une de nos filles, je n’y voyais que la destruction et la mort frappant tout ce qui était vivant aux alentours et les ruines remplaçant ce qui avait été des endroits majestueux, même Avalar devenu désertique et ravagée, il y avait également un mystérieux dragon noir recouvrant notre monde de ses ténèbres», son débit était rapide poussé par la panique.

Un soupir se fit alors attendre, « Super, c’est reparti.», c’était une libellule jaune qui venait de se faire réveiller par l’agitation.

« Non, Sparx, cette fois-ci, je doute fortement que ce soit un message du Chroniqueur, d'ailleurs, il ne m'est plus apparu depuis près de 13 ans.», lui rétorqua t-il alors, « Si c’était le cas, il y aurait eu des indices pouvant nous permettre d’empêcher les horreurs que j’ai vues de se produire, hors ici, il n'y avait rien.»

«Bah, je suis certain que ce n’était rien», ajouta t-il en baillant pour ensuite se rendormir.

La dragonne noire l’écouta expliquer ce qui le tourmentait tout en ignorant l’interruption effrontée de la lanterne, progressivement plus inquiète, car cela lui faisait penser un peu trop à son ancienne désignation de Terreur des Cieux et elle ne souhaitait nullement à l'une de ses filles de subir un si terrible sort. Malgré tout, pour éviter que le stress et la détresse causé par ce cauchemar le transforme en Dark Spyro, elle se devait de le rassurer en lui demandant alors :

« Aurais-tu vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit ayant pu causer un tel rêve? Qu'est-ce que c'était si ce n'était pas le Chroniqueur? Pour être dans un tel état et en proie à un si horrible cauchemar, il était assuré que ce n’était pas un vulgaire rêve.

Spyro garda la tête basse et répondit attristé :

« J’ai entendu hier et je regrette de n’avoir pas osé te le dire, je craignais trop ta réaction, la gardienne du vent, m’avertir au sujet d'une de nos filles. Elle me disait qu'un feu noir la rongeait, mais que l'autre était normale. »

Il s’interrompit alors troublée par sa seconde révélation, puis repris, d’une voix morne :

«Également, j’ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j’avais la sensation de sentir une entité sinistre savourer mon désarroi, se rire de mon désespoir de ne pouvoir comprendre ce qui arrivait à Fyra.»

Le silence qui s’ensuivit était lourd du choc que cette révélation amenait, il devenait impératif d’aller en informer les gardiens et cette dragonne de vent pour leur parler de ce danger.

Les parents n’échangèrent qu’un regard de désarroi et de peur, puis Cynder prit la petite Fyra et sa sœur endormies dans sa gueule et l'autre sur son dos et ils quittèrent alors leur chambre dédiée du Temple, qui était décorée avec des gravures de leurs exploits et luxueuse pour se rendre au grand temple aux quatre portes élémentaires où se rassemblait les gardiens pour des réunions.

Pour voir que la grande porte multi-élémentaire qui fermait l’entrée était scellée et qu’on y entendait des bribes d’une grande conversation qui d’après le peu qu’ils pouvaient saisir semblait concerner une de leurs filles, un mot en particulier les frappèrent....Ombre. Il y avait aussi des propos plus joyeux au sujet de futurs gardiens qui les succéderaient, mais ils n'écoutaient déjà plus rendus là.

Qu’est-ce qu’était cette ombre qui frappait leur nouvel enfant ou pire est-ce que l’ombre était leur fille à moins que ce soit ce dragon apparu dans les cauchemars?

La porte étant scellée et le reste du temple se trouvant encore plongée dans l’obscurité, même si de la clarté du jour commençait à poindre, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre la levée du jour en rattrapant le sommeil perdu à cause de ces révélations.

En espérant que ce sommeil ne serait pas troublé à nouveau...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avant dernier chapitre déjà écrit, des réponses viendront sous peu

**Author's Note:**

> J'accepterais avec joie les commentaires pour m'améliorer et savoir ce qu'on en pense


End file.
